An Elevator Ride oneshot
by movies4fun
Summary: This takes place during Season 4, Episodes 9 “Possession” It’s my version for how Jude apologized to Tommy for posting the blog ; Hope you like it.


Jude walked into the G-Major building with a straight mind-set. She would apologize to Tom for what she had posted about him and that would be it. They would never have to see each other again. _Who am I kidding? I can barely go a minute without thinking about him. There's no way I'll survive not seeing him._

She noticed the elevator door beginning to close and ran for it.

"Can you hold that please?" She reached the door just as it reopened and there he was, Tom Quincy. "Oh uh, hi," she said as she stepped in. He gave her a cold look before asking, "What are you doing here?" She looked down at her feet, unsure of why she all of a sudden felt this guilt and nervousness. She slowly looked back up.

"I actually came here to find you." "Why? Did you come to rub it in? Get some more quotes for your tell all blog?" "No, I came to apologize" "Right." "I'm sorry I wrote what I did. I'm sorry I interfered with you and your mom. I'm sorry I put out a crap album with your name on it. I'm sorry. " "Why are you saying this now?" "Because, I respect you. Even if you don't respect yourself."

He stood there, silent. Jude could see him trying to build a wall. Trying not to let his emotions escape. "What are you so afraid of?" she asked him. Wishing he would just let her in.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, the lights flickered on and off.

Jude and Tommy looked at one another unsure of what was happening. He started pressing the buttons on the elevator but nothing was happening. Tommy took out his cell phone. "I'm gonna call them and let them know we're stuck." _As if this couldn't get any better. Now we're stuck in the elevator. _Jude thought to herself. "Sadie, its Tommy. Listen Jude and I are stuck in the elevator. Can you call someone to get us out of here? Okay thanks, bye." He began telling Jude about what Sadie told him. She nodded when she felt she should but no words were coming through. _Why does he have to look so good? He's all scruffed up and I think I'm even more attracted to him now then before._

She noticed that Tommy was no longer talking and shook herself back into reality. "So, how long are we stuck here for?" Tommy shook his head at her. "Did you not just hear me tell you that Sadie said she's calling the fire department to get us out of here?" "Oh..right."

Sadie hung up the phone and had a wicked smile on her face. Kwest passed by her, "What's up?" "Tommy just called. He and Jude are stuck in the elevator." "Do you want me to call the fire department?" "Actually, I think I'll let them stay there a bit longer. Maybe work out a few problems" Kwest shook his head and continued on his way to Studio B.

They stood there in the elevator, a wave of silence passing between them. Jude kept looking at every corner of the little box that she was currently stuck in. The little metal box hanging two and a half stories in the air. She began mentally cursing herself for not taking the stairs. Tommy noticed the uneasiness in her facial expression. He knew that her claustrophobic panic was starting to kick in. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving them small soft squeezes.

Jude stopped looking around the elevator and locked her eyes on Tommy's. Somehow she felt safer just by looking into his eye. He could tell she was becoming more at ease. Her body wasn't as tense and her breathing wasn't as heavy. He just wished he could make her feel better. He moved one hand from her shoulder to her cheek where a loose strand of hair fell. He tucked the loose strand behind her ear, letting his finger linger on her cheek longer then necessary.

"Jude I-"

"Tommy-"

They both began to speak at the same time. They smiled and a small laughed escaped from them. Jude gave Tommy a playful hit on the chest. Her hand slid to his side and she found herself biting her lip. She looked down at the floor and then brought her eyes back up locking in with Tommy's. She leaned up and brought her lips to his for a soft kiss. She pulled back down and licked her lips. Tommy still stared at her, not saying a word.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I just did that." She began moving away from him. She slid passed him and began walking to the opposite end of the elevator. Tommy grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. His kiss wasn't as soft as hers. He quickly intensified it and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

The feeling of his tongue in her mouth, his hands on her body caused a moan to escape from her. She loved the feeling that came over her when his body was so close to her. His mind was no longer in control. It was his need that began to take over, his need for Jude. He pushed her body against the elevator wall, pressing himself into her. His mouth left hers as his lips found her neck. She reached for the zipper of his sweater, pulling it down. He quickly removed the fabric from himself, his shirt following.

Jude pulled Tommy to her by his belt. His face was centimeters away from hers and she took his bottom lip in her teeth, giving it a small bite. A playful smile was on her lips and she began undoing his belt, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down his zipper. His jeans fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes along the way.

He placed his hands on Jude's thighs lifting her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her back was pressed against the elevator wall and his hand found her waist as their lips stayed connected, their tongues dancing. Tommy moved his hands inside her shirt, up her back, unhooking her bra. He moved his left hand over to her breast giving it a squeeze. She moaned into his mouth.

"You're over dressed," Tommy said as he took her jacket off and began lifting her shirt over her head. He threw the already unhooked bra off of her and onto the floor with the rest of the clothes. Jude slid down from Tommy's hold and began taking off her jeans. In the meantime he went into his pocket and took out a small packet. He turned around and saw Jude was left in nothing but a lacey black thong. He smiled as he walked back over to her. He kissed her lips and she slid his boxers off of him, taking him into her hand. She gently stroked his length, getting him harder then he already was. He moved her thong to the side and felt in between her lips, she was dripping for him. She took the packet from his hand and tore it open, slipping the condom onto him.

Tommy lifted her up to their previous position. Her legs around him with her back pressed up against the wall. He slid into her, her back arching towards him at the feel of him in her. A moan automatically escaped her lips. He began thrusting into her hard, gripping onto her hip. His fingers pressed into her but she didn't feel any pain. All she felt was pleasure. Her moaning became uncontrollable as she felt herself about to climax. "Tommy…ohhh" she moaned out. Hearing her moan his name made him begin thrusting into her even harder then before. She bit down on his shoulder. "Ahh, fuck" he yelled out, but it was less out of pain.

She felt herself in the brink. "Tommy...I'm…oh my god…Tommyyy…I'm gonna cumm…" Before the last word escaped her lips she felt herself release. Tommy wasn't ready to let go and continued pounding into her. As Jude began to feel herself cumming for the second time, her walls tightening around him brought him to his release as well as hers to her second.

He slid them down to the floor. She sat straddling him. Their heavy panting filled the air. She placed both of her hands over his face, placing her forehead to his.

"I'm a complete wash out" he said, his eyes closed. She shook her head against his. "No. You're the guy who left an abusive home at twelve. You overcame impossible odds." He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "You traveled the world. You put out beautiful music for millions of people. I mean I had a bad album. So what? I'm twice the artist I ever was because of you." "And I am twice the producer I ever thought I could be because of you. Jude, I didn't mean it. When I said you were poison."

She smiled at him and he placing his lips on hers. "I love you." He told her.

They felt the elevator shake a little as the lights flickered back on.

"I think we better get dressed," Tommy said. "I think you're right." Jude got off of Tommy and went for her clothes. He followed suit. They dressed seconds before the door elevator door came to an open.

Two men from the fire department, Kwest, Sadie and Darius stood their waiting for them. Sadie rushed over to Jude hugging her. "Oh my god I'm so glad you're okay." "Sadie I was only stuck in the elevator not held up at gun point" Jude smiled at her sister. It was cute how concerned she was for her. Sadie leaned in to Jude's ear and whispered, "by the way, you forgot your bra." Jude turned her head into the elevator and noticed her bra tossed in the corner of the elevator. A gasped escaped her lips as she felt her cheeks turn hot.

Tommy noticed Jude's sudden look of embarrassment and gave her a questioning look. She jerked her head into the elevator so that he would look in there. He got the hint and look into it spotting her bra. He smirked to himself causing Jude to give him a grilling look.

"So is it safe to ride the elevator because I just remembered I forgot something in my car." Tommy asked one of the fire fighters. "Yeah, sure Mr. Quincy. Everything is back to normal. We just need to fill out this report and we'll be on our way."

Tommy stepped back into the elevator. He pressed for the floor and was about to press the close button, "Wait up Tommy, I don't really need to be here anymore." Jude said as she walked into the elevator with him. As the doors were closing Sadie called out to Jude, "hey, Jude, try not to get stuck again." She finished off her sentence with a wink and the doors closed.

The end.


End file.
